Mas Amedda
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Champala | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Vice Chair of the Galactic Senate | bijnaam = | functie = Senator van Champala Speaker of the Senate Grand Vizier | species = Chagrian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,96 meter | haarkleur = Geen | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|”This is a crisis!” Mas Amedda was een Chagrian politicus die in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic een belangrijke rol speelde als Vice Chair of the Galactic Senate en als Grand Vizier tijdens het Galactic Empire. Biografie Amedda’s eerste hoogwaardige politieke functie was die van Senator van Champala. Amedda was een lid van de Rim Faction geleid door Orn Free Taa en op aandringen van Taa werd Amedda voorgedragen als de Vice Chair of the Galactic Senate in 33 BBY. Het was Amedda’s taak om de orde te handhaven in de Galactic Senate tijdens de sessies en om de Supreme Chancellor te assisteren. Amedda had bovendien een zeer grondige kennis van de Galactic Constitution die steeds goed van pas kwam. Er gingen geruchten de ronde dat Amedda corrupt was en zijn politeke macht misbruikte maar de Chagrian trok zich daar weinig van aan en vond dat hij zich niets te verwijten had. Amedda was aanwezig in de sessie waarin zijn vriend Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum werd afgezet naar aanleiding van de inname van Naboo door de Trade Federation. Amedda raakte reeds eerder bevriend met Palpatine toen hij ooit informatie over een moordaanslag op Palpatine kon verijdelen. Amedda was van nature uit geneigd om zich achter wetten te scharen en was geobsedeerd met procedures en orde. Amedda vond zichzelf steeds een eerlijke politicus, maar tijdens de corruptie van de Republic onder Finis Valorums bestuur, betekende dat weinig en daarom was hij ook niet populair. Zijn rol om andere Senators het zwijgen op te leggen, hielp daar zeker niet bij. Daardoor besefte Amedda al vroeg dat hij zelf nooit een kans zou maken om Supreme Chancellor te worden. Toen Palpatine werd verkozen, zag Amedda echter zijn kans. Hij beschouwde de ietwat brave Palpatine als makkelijk te manipuleren, maar in tegenstelling tot corrupte Senators die probeerden om Palpatine mee te zuigen in hun plannen, probeerde Amedda om Palpatine het goede te laten doen. In het begin van zijn regeerperiode leek Palpatine dan ook de suggesties van Amedda te aanvaarden en ze toe te voegen voor het goed van de Republic. Toen Obi-Wan Kenobi het bericht bracht over het leger van de CIS op Geonosis opperde Amedda het idee om Palpatine speciale machten toe te kennen zodat een leger van de Galactic Republic zo snel mogelijk kon worden aangemaakt. Bij afwezigheid van Senator Amidala was het de naïeve Jar Jar Binks die op het voorstel van Amedda inging. Rond 22 BBY was het ook duidelijk dat Amedda een goede band had met Sly Moore, een andere assistent van Palpatine die al even mysterieus was als de Chagrian. Na de opgave van het Outbound Flight project, een Jedi-missie waarvoor Amedda zwaar had gelobbyd, vertelde Palpatine dat hij de missie had laten falen en dat hij eigenlijk Darth Sidious was, de gezworen vijand van de Jedi en de Republic. Palpatine verklapte dat hij heel de tijd wist dat ze hem probeerden te manipuleren en dat hij op zijn beurt iedereen had gemanipuleerd en hen tegen elkaar geplaatst. Mas Amedda was geschokt toen hij dit vernam. Hij vermoedde dat zijn invloed op Palpatine echt werkte en dat hij echt de Republic kon verbeteren. In tegenstelling was hij verantwoordelijk voor de verdwijning van Palpatine's vijanden en de dood van talloze onschuldigen. Toch besloot Palpatine om Amedda in te schakelen in het Grand Plan. Palpatine vertelde Amedda over zijn New Order. Zowel Amedda als Palpatine droomden van een nieuw bestuur, maar dat van Palpatine was toch heel wat anders dan het idee van Amedda. De Chagrian besloot dan maar dat democratie zijn kans had gekregen en hij besloot om zich achter het idee van Palpatine te scharen. Een van zijn eerste opdrachten in functie van Palpatine's idee was het plannen van de moordaanslag op zijn vorige vriend Finis Valorum. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleef Amedda op zijn post en droeg hij vaak rode kledij naar een Chagrian traditie om deze kleur tijdens een oorlogperiode te dragen. Toen een verminkte Palpatine het Galactic Empire in het leven riep stond Amedda trouw aan zijn zijde om het begin van de New Order, die 10.000 jaar zou duren, mee te maken. Toen even later Yoda een onverwachts bezoek kwam brengen aan Darth Sidious verliet Amedda onbewogen het strijdtoneel. Na het gevecht kreeg hij de opdracht om een zoekactie te starten naar de gevluchte Jedi Master. thumb|right|250px|Amedda in 19 BBY Amedda was ook een liefhebber van antieke kunst. Niet zelden stuurde Palpatine hem op een missie om één of ander kunstwerk te vergaren. Palpatine stuurde Amedda ooit naar Yavin 4 om er op zoek te gaan naar verloren Sith relikwieën. Ten tijde van 19 BBY droeg hij een beeldje van Sistros, één van de Sages of Dwartii, aan de punt van zijn Speaker's Staff. Toen de Human High Culture meer en meer werd doorgevoerd, besefte Amedda dat zijn tijd was gekomen om de politiek vaarwel te zeggen. In een geheime citadel op Byss plande Amedda de voorbereidingen die nodig waren om de New Order gedurende duizenden jaren te laten heersen. Later keerde Mas Amedda terug als Grand Vizier. Achter de schermen *Amedda werd in Episode I gespeeld door Jerome Blake en in Episode II door David Bowers. In Episode III speelden ze allebei Amedda. *Een scène waarin Amedda Palpatine opwacht op een landingsplatform uit Revenge of the Sith werd geknipt, net als de scène in de Galactic Senate in het begin van Attack of the Clones. *Stephen Stanton spreekt de stem van Mas Amedda in voor The Clone Wars. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Duchess of Mandalore **Senate Murders **The Zillo Beast Strikes Back **Sphere of Influence **Heroes on Both Sides **Pursuit of Peace **Friends and Enemies **Crisis on Naboo **The Lawless **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **The Wrong Jedi Bron *Mas Amedda in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *Alien Henchmen of the Empire part 3 *HoloNet News category:Chagrians category:Galactic Republic Senators category:Galactic Empire